Pasado Obsesivo
by marinaxispa
Summary: Esta es la historia de un personaje nuevo de mi invención entrando a la vida de los personajes de dbz y mayormente en la de bulma y vegeta aunque afectando a todos por igual, espero les agrade la historia
1. la dama de la venganza

Bueno esta es una idea que nació no sé ni cómo ni por qué solo se me ocurrió espero que les guste y bueno es la primera vez que escribo en general, así que no sean muy duros conmigo please…. Bueno si séanlo es la única forma en la que puedo mejorar xD

Advertencia en este fic habrá la aparición de un personaje de mi invención espero que no les desagrade se trata de una vieja conocida de vegeta aparece en escena y bueno lean ^^

**Capitulo 1 "La dama de la Venganza"**

Era yo el orgullo de mi padre, se desvivía por entrenarme y enseñarme todo lo que sabía de batalla, guerra y honor. No por nada era llamada "fiera" por todos en casa; me habían nombrado de la mejor clase entre los saiyajin al ser la mujer más fuerte que había nacido en los últimos 15 años y ahora yo con apenas 3 años de edad me iniciaba en el mundo de las batallas, todo era perfecto hasta ese fatídico día que desprecio con furia descomunal.

Amanecía, apenas despertaba cuando un horrible sentimiento de desasosiego me embargo tuve un mal presentimiento. Salí de mi cama vacilante y trémula para llegar a la sala donde encontré a mi padre arrodillado ante el Rey de la raza, su semblante era frio aun recuerdo sus ojos algo le había dicho a mi padre, pues el al levantarse de su posición le miro con recelo.

-No ah terminado su etapa de entrenamiento, con todo respeto su majestad quisiera pedirle más tiempo- dijo mi padre esperando hacerle entrar en razón

-osas contradecirme, ¿no será mejor entrenada en palacio que contigo? ¡Basura! No eres más que un traidor– contesto el superior al tiempo que en un movimiento lanzo una llamarada de energía azul que hizo a mi padre volar por la habitación cayendo apenas a un metro de mí.

-PAPAAAAA- grite con desesperación- PAPAAAAAAAA- grite de nuevo al tiempo que mi madre salía contra el rey por el asesinato de mi padre no tardo en caer muerta debido a la defensa de uno de los guerreros que acompañaban al rey, mis ojos se desorbitaron, mi cara palideció en un tono azul del espanto que sentí, escuché a mis hermanos bajando a la escena y al tiempo fueron muertos ante mis ojos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOO ¿qué han hecho ellos? ¿Por qué? Qué les hicimos, no hemos hecho más que honrarle, papa, mama, lloraba sobre sus cuerpos inertes cuando escuche su voz nuevamente.

-llévenla- unos hombres del rey intentaron levantarme, yo, para sorpresa de ellos, avance por mi propio pie sabía que no tenia escapatoria y que jamás podría volver a llorar las muertes de mi familia.

El pasillo era interminable y lo que esos hombres me decían para intentar aminorar mi pena me parecía una burla obscena y desagradable, me revolvían las tripas mas no dije nada.

-¿podrías ser más afortunada? Has sido elegida entre todas las mujeres saiyajin para ser la esposa del príncipe vegeta, juntos dominaran el imperio y su linaje no tendrá igual en el universo- decía un hombre robusto con una armadura aparentemente de una talla menor a la que realmente necesitaba.

-deberías estar contenta, algún día serás reina de la raza guerrera más poderosa sobre el universo.

-"blasfemias, desgraciados, jamás emparentaré con el hijo de ese malnacido, ahora entiendo porque mi padre llegó a ayudar a ese grupo de la resistencia"- pensé mientras caminaba con la cabeza baja.

Mire una de las puertas del pasillo que estaba entre abierta y ahí estaba él, ese mocoso endemoniado con el que pretendían casarme no era mucho mayor que yo apenas dos años, el estomago se me revolvió, lo odie solo de verlo, apreté mis puños con furia desmesurada, mi corazón latía fuerte por el coraje que me invadía, el recuerdo de mi familia y la ultima visión que tuve de ellos aumento el odio, un dolor enorme mesclado con ira e impotencia me inundaron el alma, a ese infame chiquillo desgraciado ni siquiera le habían dicho aun de mi y habían desaparecido a mi familia, lo único que en vejita había amado. –MALNACIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOS- grite descontrolada para regresar de nuevo al presente, salir de esos recuerdos tormentosos que de alguna forma me habían servido todos estos años para mantener la cordura y la voluntad férrea de entrenar, esos recuerdos, esa ira, la cara de mi padre al morir todo me ayudó. Ahora estaba más que lista iba en camino a buscarle, asesinarlo era la única forma de tener paz en mi alma, vengar a mi familia, vengarlos con su sangre en mis manos.

La nave avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante atravesando la galaxia, la nave que llevaba a la dama de la venganza hacia su objetivo primordial, el príncipe de su raza, el traidor, el desgraciado hijo de quien en un instante había acabado con su vida para siempre y que para colmo había sido el subordinado del maldito destructor del planeta en que había nacido.

En Capsule Corp. cierto saiyajin dejo escapar un fuerte estornudo dentro de la cámara de gravedad, tomo su toalla y decidió salir en busca de comida y quizás a descansar un poco, había algo ese día, se había levantado demás temprano y al no poder volver a dormir fue a entrenar antes del alba, quizá esa sensación desaparecería.

Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Bulma dando de desayunar un biberón al bebe Trunks y sobre la mesa su gran desayuno le esperaba.

-¿a qué se debe la desmañanada vegeta? Pregunto Bulma de forma simple y jovial.

-No tengo que hacer declaraciones de todo lo que hago mujer- contesto vegeta frunciendo el ceño –"mujer entrometida, la verdad es que me siento preocupado"- pensó sin comentárselo a su compañera, algo no andaba bien sus malos presentimientos siempre acertaban.


	2. Noticias Inadevrtidas

Bien aquí está la segunda parte, estoy tratando de hacer yo misma los dibujos que adornan cada capítulo pero eso solo me retrasa para subirlos xD bueno aquí les dejo para que lean, en verdad espero que les guste y si es así por favor déjenme please sus reviews ^^

**Capitulo 2: Noticias inadvertidas. **

El bebe Trunks dormía apacible después de haber tomado su alimento, vegeta descansaba en la mesa del jardín tratando de analizar sus propios presentimientos

Las delicadas manos de Bulma se posaron desde detrás de la silla en los pectorales del príncipe tranquilizando casi de forma inmediata el malestar que el hombre sentía –Mujer, ¿siempre tienes que ser así de empalagosa? – el tacto suave de la mujer le agradaba sin embargo no iba a aceptarlo, lo consideraba ser débil.

-Bulma…, cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Bulma- ella sabía que sólo en momentos especiales y en la cama le llamaba por su nombre, sin embargo no se conformaba solo con eso.

-bien Bul-ma – dijo con cierto tono lascivo al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus brazos y la acomodaba sentada sobre sus piernas, su dedo índice se deslizó subiendo desde la mano por el brazo hasta llegar al cuello blanco de la mujer, terminando el recorrido con la vista en sus profundos ojos azules.

-crees que me puedes sobornar de esta forma-

-es un reto muj…- las palabras fueron selladas en la boca de la saiyajin por los labios de la mujer de forma desvergonzada pero sutil, él correspondió el beso efusivo con todo un millar de notas deseosas como una sinfonía perfecta, era un momento erótico. De repente fue sacado de ese escenario por un ki odiosamente conocido, junto a ellos había aparecido Gokú en un flash por la teletransportación y de un salto del príncipe Bulma fue a parar al suelo, mientras Gokú saludaba de forma simple y de lo más desvergonzada poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza.

-Lamento la interrupción chicos- dijo Gokú sonriente y despreocupado como era su costumbre, Bulma sintió que se hacía agua de la vergüenza haciéndole subir colores rojizos a sus mejillas.

-Maldita sea kakaroto qué demonios haces aquí insecto- la furia del príncipe era mayormente por verse descubierto en una situación que hasta ese momento había pensado que era completamente desconocida por casi todos los demás guerreros, el simple hecho de que su enemigo mortal supiera que tenía una debilidad le enfermaba, pero ni siquiera pudo recriminarle a ninguno por lo sucedido debido a una nueva palabra en la boca del saiyajin más joven.

-Vegeta- pronuncio quitando por completo su cara de perpetua alegría, en un tono serio y preocupante –debemos hablar-

- qué demonios sucede contigo kakaroto, vamos dilo ya-

Bulma se percato rápidamente de que Gokú no había hablado desde el principio con libertad por su presencia, así que tomando una bandeja de la mesa de jardín dijo –que calor hace iré por limonada- Bulma refunfuño por haberse escuchado igual a su madre pero no se le había ocurrido otra escusa para no hacerlo tan notorio, entró inmediatamente a la casa sin dejar de observar desde la ventana de la cocina a ambos guerreros que al parecer hablaban de algo serio.

-Vegeta, esta mañana sentí un poderoso ki maligno en dirección a la tierra, había estado dudando pero su trayectoria es recta viene hacia acá- dijo firmemente el joven guerrero a su congénere.

Vegeta se estiro de lado para intentar sentir algún ki distante, pero no encontró nada –No siento absolutamente nada kakaroto, ¿es una treta tuya?-

-No Vegeta, desde que aprendí a hacer la teletransportación puedo sentir energías aunque estén a una distancia de varios planetas, te aseguro que viene y llegara a esa velocidad aproximadamente en dos días o quizá menos.

Ante el comentario que a él le pareció presuntuoso el príncipe hizo un ademan de fastidio -Eso a mí no me interesa Kakaroto, eres el maldito defensor de la tierra no? Defiéndela tú- contestó de modo burlón el príncipe y cruzando los brazos se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejarle plantado ahí mismo.

-quise avisarte por que de hecho el ki que viene, es de un saiyajin y peor aun, desconozco completamente de quien podría ser- contestó el salvador del mundo haciendo que vegeta detuviese su camino.

-QUÉ? Es imposible "no puede ser otro saiyajin, ¿una presencia maligna?, Nappa y Raditz están muertos, evidentemente no es ese chico estúpido que mato a freezer… Tarble? No puede ser ese cobarde jamás será un ki poderoso…. Quién demonios es?"- pensaba en silencio incomodo el príncipe.

-Eso era todo- dijo con un tono alegre sacando de concentración al príncipe, al cual una gota de sudor le apareció en la frente debido al cambio de humor de Gokú –Hay que estar alertas Vegeta- dijo de nuevo en un tono serio antes de desaparecer del lugar con su teletransportación

-Maldito Kakaroto únicamente quiere fastidiar- se aseguro el príncipe tratando de convencerse pero algo dentro de sí le decía que sus presentimientos quizá eran evocados por esa extraña presencia que Kakaroto había sentido.

-"Solo poco más que un día príncipe, solo un poco más"- pensaba Sherry en su nave espacial mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro perfecto igual que su cuerpo.

Había conseguido todo para su viaje de un planeta tecnológico ubicado en un cuadrante del universo bastante alejado de la tierra, si bien su corazón no había nacido maligno, su camino se había torcido drásticamente debido al odio que su corazón guardaba con pasión absoluta como solo un guerrero saiyajin reconocería.

La hermosa mujer atormentada se sumió en un sueño profundo inducido por la tranquilidad de la nave, las imágenes de su pasado trazaban una línea frente a sus ojos como cuadros de una película antigua, de repente la película se detuvo ante una escena en particular; era de día en el palacio del rey y ella dentro de la hermosa habitación que a sus ojos era la peor mazmorra sobre la faz del universo no había dormido ni un poco pensando en lo que había pasado y lo que habría de hacer a partir de ese momento, tendría que escapar como fuese aun si tenía que matar o morir en el intento, nunca había matado a nadie sin embargo no le parecía ahora algo difícil de digerir después de presenciar lo sucedido a su familia, no podría ser impresionable.

Durante toda la noche recorrió la habitación observándola y recordando el camino por el cual había llegado hasta ahí, realizando un perfecto mapa mental del castillo visto desde fuera y lo poco que había visto por dentro, de repente un sonido parecido a una trompeta la saco de sus maquinaciones y asomando su pequeña cabeza por los barrotes entrecruzados de la ventana que daba al jardín del palacio observo lo que parecía una reunión masiva de saiyajin ante el rey y la reina, todos hicieron reverencia dispuestos a escuchar lo que se les estaba a punto de informar.

-Es día de júbilo guerreros de Vegita, el planeta Yiré por fin a cedido por completo y para coronar tal victoria tenemos un importante anuncio que dar para la raza entera, en palacio se encuentra la elegida que en un futuro se convertirá en la esposa del príncipe vegeta- Anunció la reina a un pueblo que estallo en aplausos y gritos de victoria, el rey no se veía muy contento, tal vez no quería que fuera anunciado –Es grato confirmarles que se trata de una saiyajin de un poder inmenso y que juntos serán los guerreros más fuertes del universo- nuevamente el pueblo estallo en gritos de felicidad vitoreando a los reyes y por supuesto al príncipe, ni siquiera lo había notado casi lo tapaba un árbol así que estaba fuera de mi vista. Ni la reina, ni aun uno de los que estaban ahora aclamando a los reyes sabía la forma horrible en la que había sido desprendida de mi familia. El príncipe retrocedió dos pasos quedando a mi vista, seguramente él sí conocía el paradero de mis padres y hermanos, se lo habrían contado los bufones que me llevaron presa, ese desgraciado, la sangre en mis venas volvió a hervir como una tetera a punto de estallar cuando el muy infeliz volteo hacia mi ventana y me miró, intercambiamos miradas de un odio inmenso, sabía que me detestaba tanto como yo a él.

-Jamás infeliz, primero muerta- dije en voz alta a pesar de que nadie me escuchaba, habría de ser esa misma noche, no me permitiría estar ahí más tiempo.

La reina fue a visitarme y junto a ella el príncipe que decidió quedarse afuera de la habitación, de haber entrado me le hubiera echado encima sin importarme más nada, así que fue lo mejor, sabía que ella nada había tenido que ver por la forma amable en que me trató –Se que la vida en un lugar como este carece de aventura mi pequeña, pero sé que serás muy feliz aquí- dijo con ligera dulzura y soltando un prendedor de plata que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo con el emblema de la raza saiyajin y el nombre de la reina gravado en él y lo puso sobre mi pecho en las ropas que yo llevaba.

-Te traerán la cena hasta aquí mientras te habitúas e este lugar- dijo al tiempo que se marchaba de mi habitación.

Un guardia obeso y despreciable me llevo la cena a mi habitación, espere flotando en la parte de arriba de la puerta el momento en que fuese abierta, entro y rápidamente la cerro, al salir de la habitación agradecí su gordura pues fue lo que permitió que la apertura de la puerta me dejara salir, aun no controlaba lo suficiente el vuelo como para huir de esa manera así que corrí por el pasillo lo más rápido que mis piernas daban debía salir pero no por la puerta principal debía salir al jardín y usar toda mi energía para sobre volar el muro que lo rodeaba, en realidad tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, la desesperación me asediaba el pecho y el pasillo me parecía cada vez más largo.

Una puerta se abrió descubriendo al príncipe, con su maldito escúter me había descubierto, la impresión me detuvo frente a él, sólo me miró con esos ojos de hielo, yo devolví la mirada asesina entrecerrando los ojos para dejarle ver que en verdad lo odiaba, apreté los dientes y resople con la nariz, no era el momento así que seguí corriendo. Al salir al jardín el revuelo comenzó dentro del palacio lo que me hizo apresurarme aun más, mis energías se quedaban cortísimas y apenas llegue a lo alto del muro y trepe para no caer de nuevo adentro, me rodé por la pared cayendo estrepitosamente sin percatarme que la caída no terminaría solo ahí.

Un agujero se abrió en la base del muro por fuera de palacio y caí por el interminablemente y sin siquiera emitir un sonido, me asustaba la idea de que por mis gritos me encontraran los guardias del maldito rey, una piedra golpeo mi cabeza y ahí perdí el conocimiento.


	3. La llegada

Hola, Hola primeramente quiero dar un sincero agradecimiento a Eliza y Vegetita quienes escriben bajo el nombre de terrícolas amantes de Vegeta y a Kawaii Destruction por ayudarme con sus comentarios, exhortaciones y gran apoyo, con el cual realizo ahora la tercera entrega de éste fanfic que a mi escribirlo me ah gustado mucho y espero que a ustedes también les agrade leerlo, si ah sido así déjenme por favor sus reviews y si no pues también, se acepta de todo ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La llegada **

La mesa llena de comida de la pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz parecía no contener suficiente para el hombre que sentado a la mesa lo devoraba todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Comes peor que un animal Gokú, al menos los dinosaurios mastican su comida- dijo Piccoro un tanto asqueado por la manera de comer del primero.

- ¡kmsh! Bpigcoro, gque egmocdhiond mnmksh! Pronunció inaudible el saiyajin.

-hazme el favor de pasarte lo que tienes en la boca antes de hablar, que desagradable- declaró el namekuseí con una vena saltada en la frente.

Debido al trabajo que era pasarse esa cantidad de comida sin atragantarse Gokú tomó una jarra de agua que tenía a su lado y empinándosela vació el contenido en su boca haciendo pasar todo por su garganta, la cara de desagrado de Piccoro cada vez se hacía más notoria.

-Estamos cerca de una buena pelea Piccoro, estoy muy emocionado- afirmó Gokú a su confundido interlocutor.

-De qué estás hablando Gokú – inquirió Piccoro obteniendo sólo una amplia sonrisa que mostraba los dientes del hombre de cabellos alborotados.

* * *

En la corporación, Vegeta no había salido de la cámara de gravedad desde el día anterior más que para comer, ya que algunas pesadillas nocturnas no le permitieron dormir se encontraba bastante agotado así que por la tarde decidió descansar un poco, si habría pelea no debería estar cansado, eso le mermaría mucho a su entrenamiento, salió de la cámara en dirección a su habitación, tomó un baño y se recostó sobre su cama, el agotamiento cerró sus ojos rápidamente transportándolo sobre un sueño al centro de una masacre en un planeta que habían conquistado cuando aún era un niño.

-Príncipe es una lástima lo de su planeta- dijo un reptil humanoide con sus ojos amarillos fijos en el pequeño líder del grupo de saiyajin, antes de ser sujetado por los dos guerreros que acompañaban a Vegeta para que callase –espero que sepa bien a quien sirve príncipe ahg!- Pronunció en un grito estremecedor antes de que de tajo le fuera cortada la garganta.

-No preste atención príncipe- Dijo Nappa a vegeta que se veía distante y preocupado.

-"Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí"- pensó el príncipe observando su alrededor y su cuerpo reducido al de un niño. De pronto un ejército surgido de la tierra se abalanzó en contra de ellos haciendo que el escuadrón de tres hombres se pusiera en guardia ante el ataque.

-"Esto nunca sucedió"- Pensó el príncipe, al tiempo que siguiendo a sus comandados se erigió en posición de ataque.

Delante de sus ojos incrédulos, el ejército emergente se detuvo para revelar de detrás de ellos a quien parecía ser la máxima autoridad en ese planeta.

Los ojos de vegeta se agrandaron enormes y sorprendidos en su cara infantil, tanto que por un momento se desvaneció su expresión malhumorada; levitando por encima de las cuadrillas del ejercito de las profundidades, se reveló ante ellos la mujer de cabello azul, brillante y lacio portando una armadura dorada ceñida al cuerpo, dejando ver de ella su espectacular figura femenina, la armadura completamente de metal con detalles plateados se engalanaba con una maravillosa capa roja como la sangre, ondeante de perfecto movimiento al viento.

-bu- Bulma?- pronunció con su voz de niño aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, haciendo que sus compinches le dirigieran una mirada intrigada.

-usted la conoce príncipe Vegeta- indagó Raditz a su príncipe que se encontraba aún atónito ante la visión tan confusa y fuera de todo raciocinio.

-De ninguna manera te permitiré acabar con mi pueblo como terminaron con el tuyo por la necedad de tu padre, no obtendrás mi planeta príncipe de los saiyajin- La voz de la mujer resonó estremeciendo a los guerreros, introduciéndose en el pecho del más joven con la ayuda de una mirada gélida que ella le dedicó sorprendiéndolo - ¡Ataquen!- aulló la mujer en un estruendoso grito de guerra al tiempo que alzando su mano derecha en la que sostenía una espada que aparentaba tener brillo propio señaló en dirección de los tres guerreros enviados por freezer, el grito hiso función de detonador que instantáneamente disparó a los soldados del ejército de la peliazul hacia los foráneos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no debe ser real maldita sea- espetó el príncipe tratando de despertar de esa extraña alucinación.

Vegeta no percibió el momento en que los soldados del ejército nativo del planeta Yiré ya estaban encima de ellos apresando como rehenes de guerra a Nappa y a Raditz mas a Vegeta nadie lo tocaba. La mujer de la armadura se acercó al príncipe aun desprevenido por la impresión y llamó su atención al hacerle sombra con su cuerpo, un golpe seco en la cara del príncipe soltado por la mano blanca de la mujer lo lanzó de lleno al suelo al cual se pegó como si una fuerza invisible lo atara a la tierra.

-Habrás de pagar tú príncipe pues estás maldito, maldito por los pecados de tu infame raza y del rey tu padre- La voz de la mujer sonó a sus oídos mortalmente fría.

La espada de una luz brillante y cegadora se levantó empuñada por la peliazul frente al rostro del pequeño príncipe inmóvil.

-¡No puede ser, maldita sea qué sucede, esto no puede estar pasando, no tiene sentido!- un miedo acosó el corazón del príncipe como pocas veces había sentido, abrigando en su alma la desolada espera de la muerte.

-vegeta, vegeta por favor despierta, vegeta- llamaba desesperada Bulma al moreno que se sacudía en medio de la evidente pesadilla.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con furia lanzando con su brazo derecho a la científica que cruzó volando la habitación, el golpe fue duro pero la mujer se levantó casi de inmediato sobando su trasero adolorido por el golpe.

-¡Vegeta qué demonios te pasa, cómo golpeas de esa manera a una mujer tan delicada como yo!- gritó furiosa la peliazul ante el ataque.

-Guarda silencio mujer escandalosa, como no me ibas a sorprender con esa voz tan chillona que tienes, qué demonios te pasa- gruño el príncipe aún aturdido

Las palabras del saiyajin hicieron recordar a Bulma porque le había despertado, olvidó el enojo y regresó a la desesperación. –Vegeta algún enemigo está atacando una isla al sur de la capital a habido ya muchos muertos por el lugar, quizá la llegada de los androides se adelantó- puso sobre aviso la mujer al hombre que miraba hacia ella con ojos recelosos debido a la extraña pesadilla tan realista.

* * *

Horas antes en la isla Morona ubicada al sur de la capital del oeste, una nave con forma ovalada se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la arena cercana a la playa en una zona desalojada, de su interior surgió una extraña mujer de cabello negro y mirada heladora, portaba una armadura plateada con detalles cafés, de peto corto con hombreras que apenas cubrían el espacio al que estaban dedicadas. Escudriñó sus alrededores mientras una sonrisa casi maniática se dibujó en su rostro. Pudo sentir la presencia de los habitantes al otro lado de la isla, su insana sonrisa se agrandó dejando salir un sonido gutural mezcla de una risa y un gruñido.

La población de la isla Morona se dedicaba en su mayoría a la pesca así que en el mercado del lugar el olor a pescado inundaba la nariz de todos los paseantes, una niña pequeña tomaba una canasta llena de peces rosados mientras que al dirigir su mirada al cielo observó detenidamente lo que parecía una mujer flotando a lo lejos, observando los movimientos de la gente –mire señor Chang esa mujer está volando- pronunció la pequeña con una voz inocente a uno de los pescaderos del lugar.

-Sí, mocosa vete ya, me espantas a los clientes- contestó al tiempo que un rayo de energía roja atravesaba de lleno a uno de los paseantes frente a los ojos atónitos de hombres, mujeres y niños en la isla. Antes de comenzar a huir despavoridos los pueblerinos miraron el origen del rayo encontrándose con la mirada frenética de la morena en el cielo.

-Me divertiré con estos miserables en lo que te atreves a aparecer príncipe- las manos extendidas de la mujer despidieron su energía que alcanzó a un sin número de personas en la isla.

Los rayos rojizos que la mujer lanzaba dejaron un camino de cadáveres esparcidos a lo largo del mercado ahora desierto. Un tanto aburrida y ansiosa, la guerrera se sentó sobre las hojas de una palmera a esperar a su némesis al que con el ultimátum de asesinatos esperaba haber convocado.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir una fuerte energía pensando que a quien vería seria a vegeta, pero su impresión fue grande al descubrir al frente suyo a un saiyajin en dogi naranja, él guerrero se semejaba mucho alguien que conoció en su infancia –"No puede ser, Turles"- los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron por la impresión al verlo.

-Turles que estás haciendo aquí, te ves diferente- dijo la mujer sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

El hombre frente a ella no prestó atención a la pregunta debido la imagen de los cadáveres regados por la zona pesquera, la furia del saiyajin se desbordo en un grito que estremeció a la guerrera. –Esto no te lo perdonaré, como te atreves, la gente de este lugar vivía en paz- amenazó el moreno a la causante de todas las muertes.

La declaración del hombre le dejó más que demostrado que no era quien ella creía así que poniendo su pose de ataque se dirigió de nuevo a él con una voz mucho más segura y fuerte –Crees que eso me interesa, impertinente, lárgate de aquí imbécil, esto no te compete-

El saiyajin frente a ella habló esta vez más tranquilo –Este planeta es mi hogar y mientras yo esté con vida lo defenderé-

-Es un detalle fácil de arreglar estúpido- dijo la morena preparándose para la pelea.

Vegeta se detuvo del vuelo veloz a varios kilómetros de la isla, pudo sentir el kí de ambos guerreros, no sabía que esperar, evidentemente una de las presencias era kakaroto pero el otro, ese saiyajin desconocido, -Quién demonios eres- pronunció y siguió por el camino hacia la isla hasta topar de frente con la imagen insólita de kakaroto enfrentando a una mujer.


	4. Reviviendo Recuerdos

Capitulo 4: Reviviendo recuerdos

Bulma observó el punto en el que se convertía vegeta al alejarse de la corporación, su corazón sentía una opresión dentro de su pecho acelerado –Ash, Vegeta cómo te vas y me dejas aquí, que desconsiderado- refunfuñó al sentirse impotente de volar detrás de él.

Salió de la habitación en busca de sus padres mas lo único que encontró fue una nota pegada al refrigerador "Querida hija, tu padre y yo salimos de compras, regresaremos por la tarde" rezaba la solitaria nota amarilla, Bulma la observó durante unos segundos como si esperara que la leyenda en ella cambiara, esperaba encargarles al pequeño Trunks para salir en dirección a lo que suponía era el lugar donde se encontraban los androides–Tan inoportunos como siempre, bien, pues esto no me detendrá- se dijo a sí misma, corrió hasta la habitación del pequeño Trunks tomando a toda prisa una mochila portabebés frontal azul marino, los detalles blancos y dorados le conferían cierto parecido a la armadura que su padre utilizaba en batalla.

-Trunks, irás conmigo, ambos veremos a esos temibles androides- dijo Bulma a su hijo que la veía con cierta extrañeza desde la cuna blanca, para luego dedicarle a su madre una sonrisa ante la idea de salir –Estás emocionado, si como no vas a estarlo si eres mi hijo, debes amar la aventura igual que tu madre, la gran Bulma Briefs- profirió al tiempo que tomo al pequeño y lo introdujo en la mochila portabebés dejándolo viendo hacia el frente, a los lados del porta bebe metió unas mamilas, un pañal y un talco de viaje y salió nuevamente corriendo.

Fuera de la corporación un portón grande se abrió lentamente para descubrir cual guerrera la figura de Bulma armada con la mochila donde llevaba a Trunks quien compartía la mirada desafiante de su madre, aventó delante de ella una de sus capsulas, después de un pum y algo de humo apareció frente a ella una aeronave amarilla.

-Y bien Trunks qué te parece, este bebe es el más rápido que nuestra compañía ah diseñado así que alcanzaremos pronto a tu padre- ante el comentario Trunks lanzo una risita propia de un bebe risueño –Huy que emoción, adelante- gritó Bulma al tiempo que trepaba a la nave para despegar en busca de Vegeta.

* * *

En la isla Morona un silencio algo incomodo se había producido ante la llegada del príncipe, Sherry no podía contener la emoción de haberlo encontrado, claro no era una emoción nada buena, sino la que era motivada ante la idea de cobrarse venganza. Lo observó con detenimiento, sus ojos expresaron ante el príncipe aún confundido una mirada a la que el ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, era una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

-Al fin pude encontrarlo príncipe Vegeta- pronunció la mujer entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de contener su rabia que subía por sus venas combinada con su sangre caliente ante la eminente batalla que se aproximaba.

-Quien demonios eres, dilo ahora- inquirió el príncipe de la raza a la que los tres presentes pertenecían.

-Ja! No me sorprende que no me recuerde príncipe, yo era muy pequeña y eh cambiado bastante desde entonces, pero tal vez esto le refresque la memoria- le dijo al tiempo que lanzaba algo con fuerza descomunal hacia la cara de vegeta.

El recibió el objeto atrapándolo en su mano con gran facilidad, lo miro como si de un objeto increíble se tratara, era el medallón que había pertenecido a su madre, el objeto plateado con el emblema de su raza y el nombre de su madre parecía desafiarlo con un recuerdo que de pronto llegó a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Había estado entrenando con algunos saibaiman que le había traído Nappa y que derrotó con gran facilidad, al finalizar su entrenamiento le sobraron las felicitaciones de los sirvientes de su padre en el palacio –No hace falta que me adulen estúpidos, esos inútiles saibaiman no son nada para mí- dijo fríamente el pequeño de apenas cinco años._

_El pequeño príncipe se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó dejando al lado de su cama su rastreador. Al poco tiempo de encontrarse descansando en su aposento escuchó la puerta abrirse para ver a Nappa y a Raditz frente a él._

_-Buenas tardes príncipe, como se siente después de todo ese entrenamiento- preguntó Nappa al príncipe que solo lo observó con esa mirada fría y retadora._

_-Eso a ti no te importa, tráeme de comer ahora mismo inútil- ordenó el pequeño al hombre más grande que a su vez mando a Raditz a la búsqueda del alimento que exigía el príncipe._

_-Veo que no está enterado de la nueva verdad príncipe- comentó Nappa al niño que aun se encontraba recostado en la cama._

_-¿Nueva? Qué nueva a que te refieres Nappa habla ahora mismo- decretó el príncipe a su lacayo mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama._

_-Me parece que sería imprudente de mi parte notificarle sobre esto príncipe, tal vez deba esperar a que alguno de los reyes le informen, hoy habrá un evento precisamente para hacer un comunicado sobre esto- el pequeño frunció el ceño ante la respuesta que había recibido._

_En ese momento entró Raditz con la comida sobre una bandeja para el príncipe que enseguida se puso a comer._

_-Con permiso su majestad estaremos al pendiente- declaró el mayor antes de que ambos guerreros salieran de la habitación._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la Reina misma fuera a la habitación del príncipe para darle un comunicado que más bien resultaba ser una exigencia._

_-Buenos días vegeta, espero que durmieras bien- dijo la mujer de cabello negro sentándose al lado de su hijo, sin obtener respuesta –Hoy habrá un evento trascendental para todos nosotros y es de gran importancia que te presentes en dos hora en el jardín- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para retirarse del lugar._

_En el jardín una legión de guerreros saiyajin esperaban la noticia que se les habría de dar, Un guardia tocó una trompeta estruendosa para llamar la atención de los presentes y anunciar la entrada de la familia real, todos hicieron la reverencia acostumbrada y se dispusieron a escuchar con atención._

_-Es día de júbilo guerreros de Vegeta, el planeta Yiré por fin a cedido por completo y para coronar tal victoria tenemos un importante anuncio que dar para la raza entera, en palacio se encuentra la elegida que en un futuro se convertirá en la esposa del príncipe vegeta- Anunció la reina a un pueblo que estalló en aplausos y gritos de victoria._

_-"Qué demonios"- pensó el príncipe consternado ante la noticia que no esperaba recibir y mucho menos de esa manera._

_–Es grato confirmarles que se trata de una saiyajin de un poder inmenso y que juntos serán los guerreros más fuertes del universo- nuevamente la muchedumbre aclamo a gritos de felicidad._

_-"pero de qué demonios hablan, jamás lo permitiré, yo nunca me voy a casar"- se dijo mentalmente el príncipe antes de retroceder ante la noticia tan intempestiva._

_En ese momento sintió una mirada sobre sí que le hizo dirigir sus ojos hacia una de las ventanas donde observó el rosto de una niña que lo observaba con odio, él contestó la mirada enfadada a la pequeña intrusa antes de regresar al interior del palacio con los grandes representantes de las familias de clase alta para comenzar el banquete en honor a la noticia que había alegrado al pueblo._

_Por la tarde la reina fue por el príncipe llevándolo obligado a visitar a su futura esposa, pero la rebeldía del pequeño era demasiada y decidió quedarse fuera de la habitación mientras su madre hablaba con esa chiquilla._

_Ya entrada la noche, en su habitación el príncipe se encontraba racionalizando la información que su madre había anunciado ese día ante los guerreros del planeta, le parecía inaudito y estúpido por demás intentar casarlo a la fuerza él simplemente no se los permitiría, en su rastreador observó un fuerte poder de pelea que se aproximaba._

_-Maldito Nappa hasta ahora se aparece ya se las verá conmigo- profirió el príncipe para salir al encuentro de quien suponía era Nappa._

_La chiquilla quedo inmóvil frente a él, que no hiso absolutamente ningún movimiento, únicamente le dirigió su mirada furiosa que fue regresada por los ojos de la chiquilla imprudente, lucía desesperada, -"está huyendo"-, se alegró un poco el príncipe de saber que es problema se solucionaría sólo._

_La infante frente al príncipe resopló furiosa y continuó su escape unos cuantos minutos después el príncipe observó a un guardia gordo que venía corriendo y buscando entre las puertas del pasillo a la mocosa insulsa que había visto hacía unos minutos, el príncipe cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a dormir para olvidarse de aquella farsa inútil._

Los recuerdos abordaron a vegeta que se turbó un poco ante ellos, para luego regresarle a sus ojos la seguridad y firmeza con la que siempre se han adornado –Sherry, jamás me imaginé que una saiyajin inútil como tú sobreviviera a la destrucción del planeta- enfrentó vegeta a la morena con un tono burlón.

Los ojos negros de la mujer se encendieron de una rabia inmensa ante el comentario del príncipe.

-Vegeta, quien es esta mujer y a que ah venido, es amiga tuya?- preguntó Gokú sin entender absolutamente nada.

-que va a ser mi amiga esta mujer si ni siquiera la hacía con vida, no digas estupideces Kakaroto- dijo el príncipe finalmente activando la furia descomunal de la morena que se lanzó golpeando al mayor de los tres saiyajin presentes.

Los golpes sin tregua de la mujer, certeros y dañinos caían sobre el príncipe que en principio había optado por cubrirse. Tomando el brazo derecho de la mujer la lanzó con fuerza al suelo estrellándola de lleno en la arena que la cubrió por completo.

-Vegeta, aún hay gente por aquí, deben cambiar el lugar de la pelea o habrá más víctimas- pidió Gokú a vegeta que se limpiaba con sus manos un poco de sangre procedente de su boca.

-No se te valla ocurrir entrometerte en esta pelea Kakaroto, cambiaré de lugar pero no interfieras entendiste insecto- contestó el saiyajin del traje azul.

Vegeta voló hasta una isla desierta cercana al lugar seguido por Gokú en la espera de la mujer.

La mujer levantó el vuelo surgiendo de la arena en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros de su raza, Gokú se sorprendió de ver que dominaba la detección del ki. La mujer rabiosa como un animal se lanzó sobre vegeta nuevamente en una pelea sin tregua y sin descanso, los golpes fuertes de ambos guerreros eran propinados llevándolos a una pelea impresionante.

Al poco tiempo de comenzada la pelea al lugar acudieron Krillin, Mutenrochi, Piccoro y Gohan, llamados por el enfrentamiento de esas energías negativas tan poderosas luchando entre sí, Krillin había llevado la única semilla del ermitaño que había germinado hasta ese entonces, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que encontrarían en ese lugar.

Vegeta sintió la necesidad de transformarse en súper saiyajin, no podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan fuerte para hacerle frente de esa forma, un momento de distracción le permitió a la morena propinar un golpe certero que arrojó al príncipe hasta una montaña hundiéndolo en su base.

La montaña tembló ante la expulsión de ki del príncipe en su interior y salió para sorpresa de todos los presentes con su transformación en súper saiyajin legendario. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen de vegeta expulsando su luz dorada y resplandeciente erigiendo aun mas sus cabellos ahora dorados hacia arriba. La mujer percibió la evidente diferencia de poder que representaba su transformación.

* * *

La pequeña aeronave se tambaleó ante la expulsión de una onda proveniente del lugar de la pelea, Bulma no se inmutó ante el movimiento de su transporte y continuó decidida el camino que la llevaría al lugar de los hechos.

**Este es capítulo 4 espero que les guste, a mi me ah gustado mucho escribirlos, espero que dejen sus review diciendome que opinan de mi fic gracias ^^**


	5. 5 Increible revelación

Awwwwwww porfin subo el capitulo numero 5 de este fan fic miwos, no esque no pudiera escribirlo antes, la verdad esque estuve mucho tiempo desanimada, no me sentía con animos de seguir escribiendo pero aqui esta ya, y si voy a continuarlo awwww quiero dar una gratitud asi bien grande y bien sincera a mi novio el señor Goku que me ayudo :3 y a mis miwas Mayra Paola y Eiza P. Lugo que también me han apoyado muchísimo pero la dedicación es para mi miwa Mayra que casi me obligo a continuarlo miwa :3 tarde pero sin sueño aquí sta tu premio :3

**Capitulo 5 : Increíble revelación.**

Flashback

Abrió sus ojos adoloridos por la luz blanca de un lugar irreconocible, las formas se definieron conforme sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación del lugar. La niña limpió su mirada con los parpados para reconocer a quien estaba a su lado.

-Estas bien ahora pequeña, mira que te han hecho esos hombres insensibles- el hombre de forma extraña que no reconoció le habló con voz tranquila -Calma princesa, se cuanto ah sufrido, nadie en este planeta ahora infestado de esos malditos te entenderá como nosotros- El hombre tsufuru acarició su cabello mientras un liquido inyectado en el brazo de la pequeña la regresó a la inconsciencia.

La resistencia que años atrás Basil el padre de Sherry había ayudado ahora le regresaba el favor de forma indirecta auxiliando a la única integrante sobreviviente de su familia, unos pocos sobrevivientes tsufurus conformaban dicho grupo y vivían en silencio ocultos bajo la superficie del planeta. Durante años vivieron sin ser detectados por los rastreadores gracias a su inteligencia tecnológica. Con la ayuda de los tsufuru, Sherry aprendió cosas que jamás había siquiera imaginado, dentro de poco tiempo estuvo suficientemente instruida para manejar mejor su energía, los tsufuru no eran seres muy poderosos, pero si eran muy inteligentes y gracias a sus estudios y técnicas de entrenamiento la chica estuvo pronto lista para zarpar a otro lugar donde seguiría con sus adiestramientos.

Holga el líder de los tsufuru armó un plan para que un aliado suyo esclavo ahora de confianza en uno de los planetas de Freezer ayudara a Sherry a llegar hasta Zandasei, un planeta que situaba sus coordenadas en otra galaxia, de esa manera Sherry podría entrenar fuera de Vegetasai, lejos de esos simios primitivos que podrían encontrarla de nuevo interrumpiendo su preparación. Con los tsufuru aprendió la detección de energía y a controlar la suya, de esa forma pudo subir a la nave de Freezer cuando esta se había detenido a abastecerse; ahí fue donde vio de nuevo a su rival, sin embargo tuvo que aguantar su odio y su necesidad de justicia, aún no estaba preparada. La nave del tirano emperador no aparcó en su destino de inmediato sino que deambuló un tiempo antes de que algo terrible sucediera. La niña confundida por algo no previsto chocaba con las cosas dentro de la cabina de carga, al parecer la nave era atacada, por dentro de las tuberías del aire acondicionado se dirigió hasta la cámara dónde el gran Freezer hablaba con sus subordinados, aún estaban cerca de Vegetasai, demasiado cerca.

-Zarbon, Dodoria, es hora de unos fuegos artificiales, amaran este espectáculo- dijo el lagarto.

-Será un maravilloso espectáculo gran Freezer-respondió un tipo grande y azul.

-Sí, sí señor un espectáculo digno de ver en primera fila-agregó un gordo rosáceo.

-de qué demonios estarán hablando?- se pregunto la niña, sin saber que hablaban de la destrucción de su planeta natal.

-Esos simios nunca sabrán que sucedió-hablo el lagartijo haciéndole entender a Sherry de lo que hablaban

Pudo ver desde la apertura del aire acondicionado a través del ventanal principal de la nave el momento justo cuando la inmensa bola naranja de energía impactaba contra Vegetasai; los ojos de por si grandes de la pequeña se abrieron aterrorizados mordió con tal fuerza su mano para evitar gritar que la sangre brillo escapando de su piel, todo cuanto le quedaba, las amistades de su padre, habían quedado ahí. Pero ellos no eran ningunos tontos, de seguro Holga y los demás conocían el destino de Vegetasai, ellos monitoreaban todo; por eso la urgencia de que saliera del planeta, sus ojos se aguaron y lloro amargamente en silencio hasta el cansancio, así durmió entre horribles pesadillas, ahora estaba completamente sola, sus seres más amados habían sido destruidos, su alma estaba rota, algún día cobraría venganza, venganza por todo lo que había visto sufrir, en medio de los sueños recordó los rostros ensangrentados de su familia y las miradas amistosas de los tsufurus que habían perecido en la explosión de su planeta.

-como lo tomó el pequeño príncipe?- La voz del lagarto malicioso la desperto

-Ni siquiera le intereso gran Freezer, al menos eso es lo que dijo el soldado Nappa- contesto ese tal Zarbon

-perfecto, pensé que iba a tener que darles algunas palabras- se carcajeo.

Recordaré esa voz, recordaré a quien has ayudado, MALDITO, maldito seas Vegeta príncipe de los saiyajin, TRAIDOR; pensaba la pequeña con sus puños apretados mientras continuaba dentro de la tubería al margen de lo que escuchaba y odiando, cada vez más a todos esos desgraciados, algún día estaría lista.

Fin del flashback

Los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron grandes de par en par y para antes de que pudiera reaccionar el fuerte impacto del puño cerrado en su cara la arrojo lejos refundiéndola bajo la tierra.

-Que sucede mujer, fue demasiado para ti?

-aaaaaaaaah! Maldito- La mujer que surgió de la tierra se abalanzo sobre su atacante, lanzándole golpes por diestra y siniestra sin lograr conectar uno solo. La pelea había cambiado de dirección el hombre de forma burlona detenía y esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe de la morena que comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente agotada. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera le ayudaría lo suficiente tendría que utilizar sus mejores técnicas para evitar llegar a ese último recurso que tanto le había costado conseguir y que guardaba celosamente. La morena se lanzó encima de su contrincante al cual no lograba siquiera tocar, mucho menos causarle algún daño, desesperada, lanzó sus energías en contra de él que nisiquiera se cubría al recibir los ataques que a cualquier otro hubieran destrozado enseguida; el dolor en su corazón herido era mucho mayor que el cansancio así que fortalecida por su odio continuó atacando, en un movimiento de ataque del hombre, la tomó del brazo empujando su cuerpo hasta una montaña donde la hundió hiriendo más que nada su orgullo.

-Esperaba más de ti insecto- dijo el príncipe formando con su mano una pequeña esfera de energía que planeaba arrojar contra la morena. De inmediato Gokú se interpuso entre el atacante y la mujer que aún permanecía dentro de la montaña.

-Ya basta Vegeta, fue suficiente-

-Hazte a un lado Kakaroto, a esto es a lo que vino- dijo irritado el mayor.

-no puedo permitirlo Vegeta está en desventaja-

-Eso me interesa muy poco Kakaroto quítate del camino o correrás con la misma suerte-

Apenas escuchaba lo que sucedía en el exterior, la mujer había perdido por un momento el conocimiento, sin embargo había escuchado, algo, un nombre. Kakartoto.

-Ka… Kakaroto?-

Flashback

Dos mujeres y una niña saiyajin de apenas tres años caminaban rumbo a la zona de entrenamiento, la pequeña disfrutaba de entrenar con su madre una bella saiyan experta en la velocidad, a veces era muy ruda con los entrenamientos pero era por su bien -Seguramente será muy fuerte como su padre- dijo Parsly la madre de Sherry mientras caminaba junto a su hija a esa otra mujer que aún embarazada se dirigía a entrenar.  
-Claro que si Parsly, Bardock es un gran guerrero, su hijo deberá serlo también- dijo la mujer de cabello largo a la que apenas si le quedaba la armadura, pero que no perdía ni pizca de su entereza de guerrera.  
-cómo se va a llamar tía?- se aventuró a preguntar la pequeña.  
-Yo quería llamarlo Kyuri, pero Bardock decidió que se llamará Kakaroto- contestó sonriente la mujer.  
-Kakaroto?- preguntó pensativa la pequeña -suena bien- sonrió imaginando que sería ella quien le enseñaría a pelear.

Fin del flashbak

La sangre se heló bajo su piel mientras un estremecimiento general la erizó completa - Kakaroto, el hijo del hermano de mi padre… VIVO?- pensó, se mantuvo en pie asomando parte del cuerpo por fuera del hueco por donde había sido introducida a la montaña y donde había tenido esa epifanía que le regalaba una revelación increíble; Había un sobreviviente de la familia de Nashi su abuelo; padre de Bardock y de Basil. Desde ese lugar observaba a ese sujeto en dogi naranja que a su llegada la había enfrentado.

-Cómo lo llamaste?- preguntó aturdida la morena con una voz apenas audible, llamando la atención de ambos guerreros.

-este tercera clase es Kakaroto hijo de Bardock un miserable insecto igual que tu padre- declaró el mayor dirigiéndole una mirada despreciativa a la mujer.

-Bardock… el hermano de mi padre, tu eres… tu… tu eres- la consternada mujer no podía salir del shock que le había causado el descubrimiento.

-Lo que faltaba también a esta mujer débil le afectan los golpes en la cabeza igual que a ti Kakaroto-

-que dices?-preguntó Gokú mirando a la mujer con atención.

La saiyan abrió su boca para decir algo sin embargo las palabras no salieron, ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario malintencionado del príncipe, ese confundido guerrero frente a ella era lo único en el universo entero que la enlazaba con su familia, en un momento y para sorpresa de todos y casi sin darse cuenta estaba abrazando con fuerza al menor de los saiyan ahí presentes, se sorprendió a si misma sollozando como si hubiera regresado a su adolecida infancia llorando raudales sobre el pecho de Goku que sin comprender lo que sucedia correspondio con timidez y empatía el abrazo de la morena que no podía controlar su llanto.

-No lo comprendes Kakaroto- levanto la vista para enlazarla con la del guerrero -eres de mi familia, el único además de mi que aún está con vida-

-yo?- preguntó en respuesta Gokú incrédulo.

-Creí, es decir yo había pensado que era la única que quedaba, no puedo creer que estés con vida- dijo sonriendo en medio de todo su llanto. Gokú comprendió el dolor de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y reafirmó el contacto apretándola contra él benevolente, la mujer se aferraba a su ropa aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se había olvidado por completo de la pelea y del principe que algo perplejo presenciaba la escena con hastío.

-será mejor que no te acostumbres Sherry- afirmó el hastiado saiyan mayor llamando la atención de la guerrera- a ese infelíz yo mismo lo matare. Algo se rompió de nuevo dentro del alma de la guerrera, algo que elevando a un nivel extraordinario su ira la llenó de nuevas fuerzas.

-NO!-gritó la mujer iracunda-No te lo permitiré maldito- lanzó en un alarido soltándose del abrazo.

-ya no pelees más con Vegeta- pidió el menor.

-Esta pelea es mía Kakaroto, estuviste alejado de nuestra familia y no entiendes todo lo que este traidor nos debe- aseguró la mujer. Gokú comprendió el deseo de la mujer de seguir peleando así que se alejó -pagarás lo que has hecho desgraciado, traicionaste a tu raza-

-Déjate de idioteces y pelea de una buena vez-

-No nos harás más daño!- gritó enfurecida, reunió toda la energía que tenía en el cuerpo para llevar a cabo la hazaña que ninguno de ellos había imaginado que podía haber logrado; durante su entrenamiento en Zandasei había logrado la transformación de súper saiyajin, con mucho trabajo y técnicas científicas creadas por los zandianos que todos esos años la habían entrenado, mostrando delante de todos los presentes ahí su inmenso poder duplicado por la transformación -No quería llegar a esto infeliz, ya no jugaremos más, terminare con tu vida y así los míos podrán descansar, lo primero será destrozarte como tú y tu despreciable familia real me destrozó a mí, pieza por pieza- dijo la mujer saboreando sus amenazadoras palabra.

La balanza estaba de nuevo de su lado, aunque no había causado mucho daño a su contrincante su nivel de pelea con la transformación superaba al del guerrero con creces.


End file.
